


Visions of Derek

by dancingforthedevil



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Suspense, Wolf Derek, sterek, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingforthedevil/pseuds/dancingforthedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to an empty bed. He knew Derek stayed over and that it wasn't just his imagination. Stiles rolls over to see the impression of a head on the pillow next to him, he looked around the room to see if anything of Derek's was still there in the far left corner of the room he saws Derek's jacket hanging off of the back of the chair. Stiles was still to tired to get up so he just called out for Derek, but he got no answer Stiles slammed his head down on the pillow and then threw the blanket off of him, letting the cold get to him. Stiles mumbled under his breath "Dammit  Derek" Stiles finally let his feet touch the floor, it was cold. Stiles stood up and headed for the bathroom to see if Derek was there. When Stiles got to the bathroom he saw that the light was on he opened the door to see Derek on the floor in a pool of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek goes missing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so yeah.

Stiles wakes up to an empty bed. He knew Derek stayed over and that it wasn't just his imagination. Stiles rolls over to see the impression of a head on the pillow next to him, he looked around the room to see if anything of Derek's was still there in the far left corner of the room he saws Derek's jacket hanging off of the back of the chair. Stiles was still to tired to get up so he just called out for Derek, but he got no answer Stiles slammed his head down on the pillow and then threw the blanket off of him, letting the cold get to him. Stiles mumbled under his breath "Dammit Derek" Stiles finally let his feet touch the floor, it was cold. Stiles stood up and headed for the bathroom to see if Derek was there. When Stiles got to the bathroom he saw that the light was on he opened the door to see Derek on the floor in a pool of blood.

Stiles jerked awake and turned to his right to see if Derek was there. Stiles looked around the room and saw only Derek's jacket on the chair Stiles started to get worried. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He stopped in the middle of the hallway he could see that the light was on from the crack under the door. Stiles slowly approached the door when he got there he took a deep breath before he pushed it open. He let out a sigh of relief to see that Derek wasn't in the bathroom. But then Stiles became worried just as fast as the relief came he needed to know if Derek was okay, Stiles ran back to the bedroom to see if Derek was there and if it was just his imagination. But Derek wasn't there Stiles frantically looked around the room he noticed that Derek's jacket wasn't there. Stiles ran over to the bed and rummaged through the sheets to find his phone, he found his phone in the mountain of sheets and immediately called Derek. The phone rang for what seemed like and eternity before it went to voice mail. Stiles's eyes started to tear up "DEREK!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, he clutched the phone in his hands. He tried to call him again in again but still no answer, finally he called Scott, "Hello, Stiles its two in the morning" "Scott, hurry come over its Derek!" "W-what, what about Derek? Stiles calm down whats going on?" "Scott I don't have time for this just come over now!". Stiles waited nervously for Scott to arrive, Scott climbed in threw Stiles's window making Stiles jump. "Stiles what's wrong?" "It's Derek, I had a dream where i woke up and he was gone, so then I went looking for him and he was dead on the bathroom floor." "And this was all just a dream right Stiles?" "Yes, but when i woke up he was gone and I checked everywhere and I called him. I can't find him" "Okay well maybe he just went out for a walk." "No Scott something is wrong!" Stiles got up and threw his phone on the bed "We have to find him". Scott looked at Stiles with great remorse on his face, he knew what happened to Derek.


	2. Scotts Remourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't actually follow the show so yeah.

That night before Stiles called Scott in a state of panic, Scott was with Derek in the woods. They were talking, about how Derek was going to propose to Stiles. Scott didn't really think it was a good idea, he didn't think that Stiles was mentally ready for it, after what happened with him. Derek tried to see Scotts point of view but he couldn't. Derek wanted to be with Stiles every minute of every day, so that when Stiles was upset he could be there to hug and kiss away pain. Scott tried to tell Derek that he already was. "You live with him" "Its not enough, I want to be with him forever." "But what if you hurt him, Derek he's my best friend, he's like a brother to me. I just don't know if this is a good idea." "Scott I love him!" "I know you do, but something could happen and I just don't think its a good idea." "Scott I'm still going to propose even if you don't think its a good idea." Scott couldn't control himself anymore he let his anger get to him, he turned into his wolf form, and lunged himself at Derek. Derek tuned as well and fought back. They fought with each other for a good thirty minutes until they heard a weird noise come from behind them. They stopped and went still trying to listen to the noise that they heard, but they didn't hear anything except for the sound of something flying through the air very fast, next thing they knew arrows were flying at them. Scott and Derek started to run, but they didn't get far before Derek was hit by an arrow. Scott stopped and tried to help Derek get the arrow out of his left shoulder. But more arrow kept flying at them. Derek tried to run but he couldn't. The arrow wasn't a normal. The arrow wouldn't let him move. He tried to pull it out but he couldn't, it wouldn't come out of his arm. He told Scott to go without him. Scott didn't want to go but he knew that if he stayed he would get hurt too. So Scott ran away, he ran to Stiles's house. Stiles was asleep when he got there, Scott climbed through the window in Stiles's bedroom and saw Stiles was asleep. Scott thought about waking Stiles up, but didn't want to worry him. Scott sat in the chair across from the bed and watched him sleep, he thought about how he Stiles would freak out, and he didn't want that not for his best friend. Scott worried about what happened to Derek, he put his head in his hands and started to cry, he knew how much his best friend needed him, he knew how much they loved each other and if anything happened to Derek then it was his fault, all because he couldn't stay and help Derek. Scott Stopped and suddenly looked up, he saw Stiles move and before he knew if he was awake he climbed out of the window, and ran home. Scott climbed through his bedroom window, he tried to be quiet, but he knocked over the lamp on the table next to his bed. He heard his moms footsteps in the hallway and quickly got under the covers, and tried his best to look asleep. From the corner of his eye he saw his mom with her robe on and her hair tied up, she had a tired look on her face as she was squinting and looking around the room. Scott felt bad for waking his mom, she worked the night shift and got home at one in the morning. And Scott knew how hard she worked, how hard she worked to take care of him all by herself. His mom looked around the room and saw the lamp and that he was asleep she sighed and shut the door. Scott let out a big sigh of relief. Then he herd his phone ring and he quickly reached into his pocket to turn it off, he didn't want to make his mom get up again. He quickly glanced at the screen and saw it was Stiles. He had a worried look on his face as he answered the phone. He tried his best to sound tired. He heard Stiles crying and felt great remorse.  
Scott showed up at Stiles's place and went inside. He talked with Stiles until the sun came up, he felt so bad seeing his best friend cry in front of him, especially when he knew what Derek was planning to do. And the way he just left him there, in the woods and never even tried to help him, but didn't want to worry his friend even more. Stiles looked up at Scott from the floor and begged him to help him find Derek. "Yes, I will always help you." Stiles smiled with tears running down his face "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Stiles got up off of the floor and hugged his best friend. "Scott, you are the best friend i could ever have." Stiles whispered in Scott's ear and could feel himself about to crumble. He could feel himself about to tell Stiles what happened. He quickly broke the hug, " Stiles, I have to go. My mom will be up soon and i don't want to worry her." "Scott no you can't leave, I need you right now." " Come with me, ill go inside and you'll wait outside and knock on the door. Pretend like there is nothing wrong. I will open the door and you'll come in and eat with me and my mom." "Okay". Stiles got up and went to his dresser to get some clothes, still sobbing. Scott felt so bad looking at his friend cry.  
They left in Stiles car to go to Scott's house, they got to the house and Scott stepped out of the car and he ran to his bedroom window. He climbed in the window and checked his alarm clock for the time, it was ten in the morning. He knew that his mom would be in any minute to make sure he was awake. Scott quickly took of his clothes and laid down in his bed in his boxers. He heard his alarm go off and just laid there like he did every morning, except for every morning he was asleep. He closed his eyes and waited for it to turn off on its own, he waited to hear his moms footsteps. He heard her footsteps and pulled his blanket over his head and waited for his mom to come over to his bed and wake him up, "Honey, it's time to get up." Scott smiled under his covers, he loved his mom. "Ughh, moooom." Scott tried his best to sound tired, "Get up Scott" she patted him on the head and left the room. Scott pushed the covers off and got up and put on his clean clothes and texted Stiles to knock. Stiles got out of his car and walked up to the door, he knocked on the door and Scotts mom answered "Stiles, what a surprise." she said in a sarcastic tone. Stiles smiled at her, "Can I come in?" he said looking behind her into the house, "Sure." she rolled her eyes and turned around walking into the kitchen, Stiles followed her. "So.. wheres Scott?" "He's getting ready." "Oh, okay ill just wait here." "Good idea." she turned around and opened the fridge "Do you want anything to drink?" "Yeah do you have orange juice?" "Yes." She pulled the carton of orange juice out of the fridge, and walked over to the cabinet and got a cup. She poured him the glass and brought it over to the table, "Here." "Thank you." Stiles looked down at the cup and felt emotions all rushing towards him at once, "You okay honey?" "Yeah, I'm fine." he tried to say with a steady voice. "Do you wanna talk about it honey?" "No." She sat down at the table with him and reached across putting her hands on top of his. "Honey what is it?" Stiles started to cry harder, "I-its Derek." "Did he break up with you?" Stiles looked up and gave a little smile "No, I just can't find him, I woke up this morning and he was gone." "Well maybe he just went out for a little while." "No he would have woken me up and told me or left a note, something is wrong!" "Okay, okay calm down." Scott walked into the kitchen and looked over at the table, he ran to the table and sat down next to Stiles. "You okay?" his mom looked at him "Scott, does he look okay to you?!" "Sorry mom." "Don't apologize to me, apologize to him." Scott looked at Stiles, "I'm sorry Stiles." "Its fine." Scott looked at his mom, "Hey could you make us some breakfast?" "Sure." She got up and walked over the fridge and grabbed the eggs, milk and bacon. Then she went over to the cabinet and she got out the box of pancake mix. Scott looked at Stiles "Man you got to pull it together." "I know, i know." Stiles breathed in heavily through his nose. Before Scott could say anything else to Stiles there was a knock on the door. Scotts mom stopped what she was doing and started to head towards the door, Scott got up out of his chair "Mom, I'll get it." "Okay fine." she turned around and headed back towards stove. Scott walked over to the door and opened it, It was Sheriff Stilinski, he had a worried look on his face. "Have you seen Derek Hale?"


End file.
